Seeing Red
by AirKnitter
Summary: A new twist on an old concept. Another Marriage Laws fic, only there is no one there to stop the sadistic minister from tormenting Harry. non-con, mpreg, amongst other things. Starts out Hp/PW, but will end up HP/LM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own, never will.

a/n: Big thanks to my lovely beta SweetlyDesolated aka Deso. She has awesome stories, so check them out. This is a far cry from my usual but I hope you all like it. It is full of slash, non-con, Dumbles bashing, Weasley bashing, and other goodness. I hate them all except the Twins. Enjoy and leave a review at the end!

Chapter One

The Minister of Magic was a simple man. He relished the simple things in life: a cool breeze on a summer day, a glass of cognac by his fire place with his feet propped up while listening to the classical masters. Yes, all in all, he was a simple man who loved the simple things in life. His one guilty pleasure was making someone's life hell. To be more specific, making Harry Potter's life hell. And he was so good at it, too.

To Fudge's sadistic glee, he realized that the Boy-Who-Lived was turning sixteen in less than two weeks, and in accordance to the new marriage laws, he had to marry by then, or as an orphan, the ministry would choose him a suitable mate. The new laws stated that all purebloods and half-bloods were to marry and bear children for the purpose of repopulating the Wizarding World.

He went over the list of purebloods that have shown interest in the Potter boy and went over them in his mind. _Lucius Malfoy, no. He had practically adopted the brat. Severus Snape, nuh-uh. Too close to Malfoy. Hmm…Draco Malfoy, no. same reason as his father. Sirius Black, wouldn't make him miserable at all. _

The last name on the list made him grin maniacally. _Perfect. _he thought. _Just the thing._


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own. Brief mention of sex, Percy and Fudge hating, and…That's it for this chapter. This chapter is merely the peanut butter goo that cements the sandwich together, so bear with me and hopefully the next chapter will be better. More thanks to Deso for beta-ing.

Chapter 2

Lucius woke up that morning with a smile on his face. It was one that not just anybody had the honour of seeing, just those close to him that he loved. The current recipient of the blessed grin was the naked form of Harry Potter. He had been sharing a bed with the elder Malfoy for almost a month after they were slipped a mild form of the truth potion at Draco's birthday party for a game of Truth or Dare.

Needless to say, it was planned by Draco, Severus and Pansy, who have all seen the shy looks and rosy cheeks when they were together in a room. Their timid confessions had brought them more happiness than either had ever known, so they decided to forgo plotting revenge on those accountable.

Lucius felt his lover stir against him as he woke up. He kissed the sleep tousled hair, "Morning, my love."

"Mornin' Luc. How did you sleep?" Harry yawned.

"Quite well. It's time to get a shower. I have an early meeting with the minister, and he was insistent on my prompt arrival." With a kiss to sex swollen lips, he rose off the messy bed and was stopped by arms wrapped around his waist.

"Come on, let's do it again, please?"

"As much as that interests me, we cannot. I don't have time."

Harry pouted and replied, "There's always time for sex, Luc." He wiggled his butt in the air, but to no affect. The blond tickled him until he let go of him and went to the bathroom for his morning toilet.

At the breakfast table, Draco looked up from his baguette and coffee as his father and best friend came into the room. "Good morning, Father, Harry. Did you sleep well?"

Lucius sat down and his usual eggs and sausage with dark toast appeared before him next to his tea, "Well enough, son. Although if you and Harry want to fly today, make sure he gets a healing potion from the stores first." he smirked at the dark blush spreading all over the green eyed boy's face. "And now, I must meet with Fudge. See you two at dinner."

He patted his son on top of his shiny hair and kissed his lover goodbye before slipping through the floo to the reception area at the Ministry of Magic. Lucius strolled through the corridors heading for his office to deposit his cloak and briefcase before his interview.

He followed the damned Third Weasley Son into the minister's inner chambers and gave a hard sneer at the back of Percy's head. Fudge was waiting for him, smirking to himself as he gave his saccharine smile

"Lucius, a pleasure, like always," he said, shaking the blond's hand.

"Minister. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Lucius sat down in the plush leather chair before the large antique desk.

Fudge's smirk grew in intensity, and he was going to enjoy this so much. "As you know, Harry Potter's birthday is coming up in a week, and according to the laws, he needs to marry a pureblood so that he can have magical children to procreate our world. I have been looking over the applicants and as his guardian, I have decided on his husband. I know he has been living with you, and I am sure that he is grateful to you, but he will marry Percival Arthur Weasley. He has been a good secretary, and has asked for nothing in return, therefore, this is his reward."

Lucius sat there with a dumbfounded look of incredulity that didn't begin to show his true feelings.

"Potter will be collected from your manor on the morning of his birthday to be escorted to the bonding ceremony. I was informed that the new couple will live with his parents so that they can assist with any pregnancies that occur from this union." another smirk of gigantic proportions lit up the fat, balding man's face.

"Minister, I don't think that would be wise. The family has a personal grudges against him. They want him for his money, and that's it. On top of that, they all live together in a cramped house almost on top of each other! He is fine living with me, and I shall marry him."

"Oh no. No no no! That will not do at all. I _did_ already promise him to my assistant. Besides, they have expanded their home to accommodate a growing family." Lucius wanted nothing more than to hex the grin right off of his face.

"I will not allow him to be subjected to that!" he stood up to leave the room, when a low chuckle stopped him as he turned the knob,

"Keep in mind that if you refuse to hand him over, your manor will be seized, your vaults will be absorbed into the ministry's treasury, and then you will have to explain to your son and the world why you chose a scrawny brat over your family."

On that note, he released the door's locking charm and let the angry ex-Death Eater out. Percy shut the it behind him and turned to his boss, "Sir, this is excellent. Soon, Potter's money and titles will be all mine!"

Fudge leaned forward and propped his fat head on his fingertips, "Yes, but for now, we must patient. Lucius cares for the brat deeply, almost fatherly, and we must watch him."

Back at the manor, Harry and Draco looked up from their chess game as the study's fireplace flashed green as the distraught blond stepped hurriedly into the room. He grabbed the emerald eyed boy and dragged him into their bedroom, leaving an amused Draco behind to firecall his own lover.

After a strenuous session of lovemaking, and exhausted Harry and Lucius lay in each others arms in post orgasmic bliss. "Luc, wanna tell me what made you upset?"

He kissed the sweaty hair and tightened his grip on the small teen, "Fudge has a husband for you. He's picked the worst possible man ever, and it pisses me off."

"Who-who is it?" Harry felt the dread building in his chest, smothering him from the inside out.

"It's that thrice damned Weasley. That money loving, sycophant, Percival fucking Weasley. He was promised your money and titles, but not to worry; I put in a call to my solicitors, and they are writing a pre-nuptial agreement so he and his gods-damned family will not be able to touch your estates. And I had him put in a clause that says if you don't give birth in 18 months, then you can legally divorce him for him not being able to conceive a child."

"Thank you, Lucius. I love you so much." Harry murmured against the strong chest, his breathing evening out. Lucius let him fall asleep and pulled the blanket over their naked bodies and soon followed his lover into dreamland. He dreaded the moment when the shock wore off and Harry became fully aware of the circumstances.

TBC….

Soooo….like? Hate? I love all the story alerts. You make me blush! I would love more reviews too.! I love it when people like my stories! Thanks!

-AirKnitter

P.S, should the godfathers, Remus and Sirius make an appearance? And should they be mean or nice? Sympathetic or turncoats? I shall let you, the readers tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hey y'all! Sorry for the wait. My beta is out to lunch, but I decided to post anyways. So if there are mistakes, it's all her fault for leaving me. J no, just kidding. Let's not be mean. any who, same old stuff, except with the introduction of a new original character, Suzuki Kurosaki. I borrowed the Suzuki from Junjou Romantica, and the Kurosaki from Yami no Matsuei. He's Draco's new love. So enjoy, and read and review, please.

Seeing Red Chapter 3

Lucius left Harry asleep in their bed and after dressing, went to his study. His smoking jacket billowing out behind him like his long time friend's black robes, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and called out, "Sirius Black, Grimmauld Place!"

After the call went through, the grey eyed, black hair of his ex-cousin in-law appeared in the fireplace along with his pet wolf, Lupin.

"You called, Malfoy? We were in the middle of something."

With a sneer the blond replied, "It's not important enough for me to care. Besides, we have a problem that needs to be fixed now."

"Yeah? Well, so do I. Remy was giving me one hell of a blowjob, and just when I was about to shoot my load- OW!"

"Sorry about that. He can be such a child at times. What he _meant_ to say was that we were going over the household accounts." Remus' blush told a different story, however.

Lucius rubbed his temples in an attempt to keep the migraine at bay, but somehow, it didn't work. "I don't care. We have a problem that I need help with. It concerns Harry." That finally got their attention and they moved back to allow for Lucius to come through the fireplace.

"That fat bastard is forcing Harry to wed that red headed yes man of a secretary, and there is nothing that I can do to stop it!" he flopped into a black chair with suspicious white stains on the arm, but in his grief, he didn't see them.

"What the _fuck!"_ Sirius growled, stomping around the parlour in a fit of rage. "That bastard! He just wants his money and titles!"

"Of course he does!" Snarled Lucius, "But what can we do about it? _What?"_

Remus, being the only rational one thought for a second and had an idea come to him, "Have Harry sign over his fortune and titles to his godfather. Then, we can get Sev to brew infertility potions to keep him from becoming pregnant so that he can get the marriage annulled after the time limit is up."

Lucius looked over at the honey haired man with newfound respect, "Why Lupin, how positively _Slytherin_ of you. I am having my solicitor drawing up a prenuptial agreement, and I can get the contracts arranged to put control of the Potter vaults into your hands. Can we count on you?"

"Of course. I am not a money-hungry bastard like _some_ people." Sirius stuck his nose up in the air over that thought. "Hey, Luc, I know we never got along as kids, but now that we are trying to help Harry, I think it's time to bury the wand. For _his_ sake, and all."

The blond blinked a couple of times, not quite certain how to reply before stuttering, "For Harry, I think we can agree to be _cordial,_ but that doesn't mean that I like you or your pet."

After staying for a drink and more plotting, Lucius went back to his manor to talk to Harry and Draco. His first stop led him to their shared bed chamber, but no Harry in the bed. He was about to leave when he heard a sobbing retch coming from the bathroom.

He knocked on the closed door, "Harry? Are you okay?" he slapped himself mentally. Of_ course_ he wasn't okay. He found out last night that he was going to be married off to the evil son of the people who betrayed him to Voldemort.

"C-come in, Luc." his weak voice rough from the vomit. Lucius rushed in and saw his lover crouched over the toilet, head resting on the seat, sweat matting and sticking his hair to his head.

"Baby, I have something to tell you. Sirius and Remus have agreed to help us. They are going to talk to Severus about infertility potions to keep you from conceiving with the red menace. I also want to help you sign over your fortunes and estates to your dogfather to keep it safe, and when you are free from them, he will give it all back." he ran a cool, wet rag down the back of his neck to help with the slight fever.

Harry thought for a second. Sirius and Remus had risked everything to stop Dumbledore from his nefarious scheme, even with the threat of Azkaban and Werewolf forced labour camps looming over the two. They betrayed the Light and joined the ranks of the Death Eaters, just to discover the Achilles Heels of the Dark Lord.

"I trust them with my life, like I do you. What do we have to do?" he asked as he cleaned himself up.

"_We_ do nothing._ I _and _they_ are getting everything together for this Friday for you. And don't worry. Let us take care of you, ok? Remember that I love you and cherish you." a tight hug reinforced his statement.

The two took a quick hot bath and went to the library where Draco and his new fiancée were. Lucius rolled his eyes at that thought. Amelia Bones' nephew wasn't good enough, he was caught having sex with the Goyle heir, and rendered the marriage contract with the Malfoys null.

Lucius then decided to look abroad for a suitable mate for his son. He discovered Suzuki Kurosaki from Hokkaido Japan. And Draco has never been happier.

His new fiancée was petit, blond, and had the brightest green eyes that easily rivalled Harry's. On top of that, he knew his duty to his family and soon to be husband. The only thing now was to wait for his sixteenth birthday. They just needed to wait until February. Lucius was excited at the thought of his future grandchildren. They would be beautiful.

He sat Harry down on the couch opposite of Draco and Suzuki, and poured drinks to settle their nerves. He didn't allow the subs any alcohol; they had tea. After settling down next to the ebony haired boy, he began his story.

Draco, afterwards, gave the usual 'Draco' outbursts and curses, while Suzuki sat their with a calculated look in his eyes. He allowed his dominant to run out of steam before speaking, his voice light with an accent from the East,

"Why don't you just amend the contract to state that if in the event that Harry is unable to produce an heir within a year, the marriage is void. Why wait for eighteen months? That is what my parents asked from you, is it not? And it is perfectly legal in the pureblood contracts." he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucius, Draco, and Harry looked at him as if seeing him for the first time before making a dash for the fireplace to make the call. Suzuki sat there, legs crossed drinking his tea and watching in amusement as the other three harassed the poor overworked solicitor.

"Suki baby, you are a genius!" Draco kissed him deeply.

Even Harry began to relax and laugh again. He even played Mah-Jong with his hopefully future son-in-law. After dinner with the other two, Lucius and Harry went to their parlour and revelled in their love for hours before retiring for the night.

A/N II: Thanks for reading! I love all of the alerts and favourites I have gotten from all you. I am toying with the idea of writing a prequel to this story, because obviously there is a lot going on. It feels like it's getting out of hand. Ha-ha! Let me know if you want a prequel! And if you do, I will try to write them both at once. Poor brain. Love you, and drop me a line with your ideas. Oh yeah, if you want more descriptive lemons, I might add them later on, but I hate writing rape scenes, and let's face it, Harry would never willingly spread his legs for Percy fricking Weasley. Yucko. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: um, sorry about the wait. I had a hell of a time hammering this out. Ok, thanks for the patience, and thanks to my beta Deso, you poor, poor woman. And thanks to velvetChinaDoll and her sister Hobomara for the help with the British/Scottish energy drinks. You guys rule! So without further ado, onwards with the story! CHARGE! Oh yeah, please leave a review at the end. Love and huggles!

Seeing Red, Chapter 4

Harry and Suzuki played the piano, or rather watched as Suzuki played, teaching him as he went. The Malfoys sat by the fire and watched their respective subs, chatting about their plans for Harry's immediate future. Lucius, after a few careful observations, was very pleased with the possessive way Draco looked after Suzuki. Wherever the petit blond went, silver eyes followed, just as it should be.

The Floo flared to life and a tall, wild-eyed, brown haired man stepped through, causing Harry and Suzuki to seek the safety of their doms' arms. Thankfully, it was only Felix Foxworth, Lucius' law wizard. He held out a handful of parchments that jittered with the rest of him. "RED BULL IRN-BRU! LUCOZADE KX, BIO SYNERGY RED ALERT!"

Harry was the only one who seemed amused by this, "He's like a Pokémon! How funny! PIKACHU, PIKA PI!" He giggled at his joke, quite pleased with the pop culture reference.

"What are Pokémon and Pikachu?" Suzuki asked curiously.

Harry, not wanting to get into it at the moment, simply replied, "I'll tell you later, okay? It's kind of complicated because it's a Muggle thing."

They turned their attention back to the scene at hand; Lucius read the contracts while Foxworth swayed from exhaustion. "This is nice work, Foxworth. Very nice. I will send the fee, plus extra for your hard work."

"Blue Charge. Emerge Relentless…" he got out before fainting, finally able to rest after working for three days straight with no sleep.

Draco chuckled as he led his fiancée over the unconscious man. "He's always like this around deadlines. He drinks those Muggle energy drinks and then that's all he talks in. He's been like this since I was little. It used to frighten me, but then I figured it out."

Harry muttered something about how he wished for someone to catch him in a Pokéball, but once again his reference went over their heads. Lucius beckoned Harry over so he could explain to him the ins and outs of the documents.

"This first one is simply the record that states you have handed your fortune over to Sirius Orion Black until such time that you are single and ready to take it back." He waited for Harry to sign his name on the designated line before continuing: "This second contract is the marriage contract. Foxworth got in touch with the red head's solicitor and they hammered it out. If you do not become pregnant within six months, or if you are already proven to be carrying another man's child, then the marriage is void."

Lucius showed him where to affix his name on that document while Foxworth was revived so he could witness and stamp the seal of his law firm onto it. Much to everyone's relief, he was calmer and talked in complete sentences, not energy drinks.

He left to send the contracts to the concerned parties and left the lovers to be alone. When Harry and Suzuki went to head back to the piano, their doms pulled them into their laps for a pre-dinner snuggle.

Lucius held his raven haired lover and ran his hands up and down his back in a comforting gesture. A tired voice whispered up to him from his chest, "Lucius? Do you think I did the right thing?"

"Hm, I do. I know you did, and I know that everything will work out fine. I just wish I could protect you from those red headed bastards. I feel so helpless, allowing you to go to them. I hate the idea of anyone touching you but me. You are MINE!" His grip tightened around the small body, making Harry happy at the feeling of being loved and wanted.

They heard soft snores coming from the overstuffed recliner and looked over to see Draco and Suzuki sound asleep, wrapped in each others arms with the smaller blond's head tucked under the Slytherin's chin.

Lucius put his finger over his lips in the universal gesture for silence, and he and Harry snuck off to their chambers for a solitary dinner and an amorous evening of lovemaking. They expressed their love in the most tangible manner possible, and Harry felt something growing between them. He failed to dwell on it and allowed sleep to claim him.

Lovely job!

Love, your Beta


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing Red

Chapter 5

Lot's of thanks to the wonderful Deso for her hard work. Hugs all around! Please drop a line so I know that you are all still alive!

Oh yes, this chapter contains rape, but I tried not to get too graphic with it. That subject makes me sad. Ok, without anymore stalling, onwards!

The week rushed by quickly for Lucius, and even faster for Harry. They made love every night and snuggled to sleep afterwards. Sirius and Remus tried their hardest to keep Harry occupied, but it was Draco's Suzuki that was the biggest help. He taught Harry how to play easy songs on the piano, and even how to grow his hair with a simple lengthening charm. Ebony curls now reached to his waist, much to Lucius' delight.

When doomsday approached, Shacklebolt and Moody arrived at the manor to collect the frightened scion of the Potter family. They shrank his trunk (full of new clothes, courtesy of Luc and Draco). Before he was dragged off to the edge of the wards, Suzuki slipped a necklace onto his neck and with a quick hug whispered, "It's a charm that will keep you from losing your child. Always wear it!" Harry didn't understand what he meant and had no chance to ponder on it right then.

Lucius embraced him tightly and with one last goodbye, Harry was gone. The Malfoys were not allowed at the wedding, so they had to be content with the Daily Prophet's account of it - even though that would be sketchy at best. Even though Percy Weasley was marrying the Boy-Who-Defeated-Evil, he himself was nothing but a yea-sayer to the minister, and wouldn't have great publicity.

Tears streamed down Harry's face as he was dragged into the Burrow. The place he once saw as home, he now viewed as a prison. His soon to be husband was standing there looking smug and holding a sheaf of papers Harry recognized as the pre-nuptials and marriage contract.

"My dear Harry. There are some formalities that you need to see to before we stand before Minister Fudge and take our vows. These were sent over from Malfoy's solicitor, and I require your explanation." He shoved them under Harry's nose and shook them angrily. He didn't understand; Lucius had tried his best to keep Harry unaware and free from worry.

Harry shoved them away with a growl, "I've already signed them, and they are not able to be changed. They were sent from Mr. Foxworth to you, and you should've signed them already!" Harry pushed by and tried to stomp upstairs to dress for the ceremony, the ceremony he desperately wanted nothing to do with.

"Oh no you don't, Bitch!" Percy snarled as he grabbed him by the long hair. "I'm not finished with you yet! You _will_ retract this contract, immediately, or else!" The last part Percy hissed in his face.

"Let me GO!" Harry struggled against the larger man and was slapped hard across the face. Harry froze in shock. He couldn't believe it: Percy had _struck_ him! Another sharp strike knocked him to the floor, causing his stomach to roll with nausea. Percy lifted him up by his long black hair and when he drew back, Harry vomited all over the front of his ministry robes.

"You fucking whore! You did this on purpose!" Percy screamed at him, but Harry fainted before he heard him. Percy dragged his limp body upstairs after angrily stammering the cleaning charm to the front of his robes. He kicked the door open and dropped his unwilling fiancé to the floor with a hefty WHUMP!

A wave of his wand later and the unconscious boy's casual robes were changed into plain black dress robes. In a fit of petty hatefulness, he sent a severing charm to Harry's hair, shortening the long raven curls back to the unruly mess it previously was before Suzuki helped Harry lengthen it. After Percy brought Harry around with an _Enervate_, Percy pulled him off the floor and down the stairs to the minister waiting in the back yard with the rest of the Weasley family.

Harry's mind was numb as he stood there with his soon-to-be husband and in-laws, thinking groggily about how a year ago how he'd love to be part of this kind, loving family. Now, he just wanted to return to his true love and his friends. The irony of the situation hit him, causing him to giggle quietly, causing the minister and his captors too look at him oddly, which only made him laugh harder. The hand on his upper arm tightened painfully, and yet he guffawed hysterically in the face of the entire congregation.

Harry laughed until tears came, then began to cry a tad harder before breaking down into broken sobs.

"Snap out of it, this minute!" Percy jerked him to his feet, careful to hold him at a distance, mindful of the earlier assault on his clothes. He backhanded him, the force snapping Harry's head back.

"S-s-sorreeeeeee!" he sobbed. Fudge halted the proceedings in order to let Harry calm down a bit. 'After all,' he thought, 'it wouldn't do to have him in shock for the honeymoon!' The happy thought spread to an evil grin, one that would make even the Grinch flinch in fear.

Finally, after all the delays, Harry and Percy were introduced as Percival and Harrison Weasley. When Harry tried to hyphenate, he was informed that as the submissive in the marriage, it was up to the senior partner, and Percy wanted him to be a Weasley with no Potter at all. He wanted the green-eyed boy beaten down as much as possible, especially as he couldn't get the money and titles now. Harry was merely a ticket to fame and a nice piece of ass.

During the reception, all eyes were on Harry's husband, and no one talked or spoke a word to him. Harry couldn't help but notice that four of the Weasley boys were missing. The twins, he knew, were not there; they sent their pledge of support to him before he was taken. He didn't really know the oldest two, Bill and Charlie, so they weren't much of a loss. He just wished that Ron would stop shooting death glares at his head. It bothered him.

Percy stood up after the cake was gone and dragged Harry from his chair. "Well, my new husband and I are off to our rooms." He gave a wink that was meant to be roguish and guided the still numbed raven to their private quarters, complete with kitchenette off the sitting room, and a suite that connected to the bedroom.

Percy gave an animalistic growl and magically stripped both before bodily shoving Harry's non-responsive body to the bed. "My pretty little pet! I've waited a long time for your tight little ass, and now it's mine!" He kissed down to Harry's nipples and bit them harshly, which only made the brunette whimper. "Hm, I suppose I should use lube - just to keep my cock from getting a friction burn. Don't think I'll be this nice later, once you're good and used."

After smearing the oily salve on his member, he lined up with the puckered opening and, without warning, he thrust in with a sharp snap of his hips. The only reaction he got from his spouse was a tightening of his inner muscles from the violent intrusion. Percy began to thrust after only a moment, grunting like a pig rutting in the mud. He released his load into the unwilling body a few minutes later and rolled off of him, not caring that he had torn the delicate flesh of Harry's anus.

Harry turned onto his side and allowed the silent tears to flow from his faded emeralds, the shine long gone, along with his happiness. He put his hand on the pendant that Suzuki had given him that held the Malfoy family engagement ring from Lucius. He fell asleep with visions of the Malfoy lord, happy that he could see him in the realm of dreams, since he couldn't in his waking world.


	6. Chapter 6

Seeing Red Chapter Six

Ok, first of all, I need to thank Mariel Nightstalker for help on the abuse thing. I am not good with it. Also, major thanks to Vergil wrath for helping me find an out for this story. I confess, I just started to write it with no idea where it was going, but I was reading The First Mistake and found the perfect way to make it all better! You have to read that story. It's s interesting. And make sure to read the sequel and the third one, even though it's not finished. As always, drop a review after reading! Huggles! Oh, and one more thing, my beta is extremely busy, so I shan't be bugging her for editing, and this is unbeta'd. does anyone know how to spell Pomfrey's name? is it 'f' or 'ph'? thanks!

~HP~

Severus Snape was sitting in his quarters beneath the rest of Hogwarts sipping his morning coffee laced with a few table spoons of Firewhiskey. He was attempting to prepare himself for the day that was filled with the annoying task of preparing potions for the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey. He sat there imbibing, nibbling on his buttered toast and jam when a tiny article caught his eye in the Social Section of the Prophet: Marriage of Percival Arturius Weasley to Harrison James Potter under the laws of the new Marital Acts invoked by the Honourable Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

Severus sat there stunned. He couldn't believe it! His lips curled back in an evil snarl. It seemed like the fates have finally granted him the cosmic justice he strove for. He got up from the table with a grin and walked out to meet the nurse with a bounce in his step.

After a month without his Harry, Lucius was fast becoming a hermit in his own house. He avoided Draco and Suzuki, not being able to stand their happiness together. It reminded him too much of what he lost. Suzuki had tried to draw him out, but it was pointless. The result was a broken blond sobbing on said boy's shoulder, soaking his shirt.

This had frightened both his son and future son-in-law to the point where they fire-called for a healer to come and check on him. He had to be sedated and fed through a wizarding equivalent of an IV for hydration and nutrition. The rest of the time was spent in a drunken blur for the man.

Harry had not fared much better. His husband had forced him into taking a pregnancy test, and when it came up positive, Percy was ecstatic that his plan was working. He had told the minister and they worked to get Harry's schoolwork owled to the Burrow, to 'protect' him and the child. Harry was laying on the sofa in their living room, still not allowed out, and he thought back to the day that he was torn from his lover. Suzuki had hugged him and told him the necklace would protect the baby.

What baby was that? And how would the blonde know if he _were_ pregnant? Harry knew that the Japanese boy came from an old family that had powerful onmyoji in their ancestral lineage. Perhaps some of it rubbed off on him. He laid there musing to himself, when the realization hit him like a ton of bricks: _The baby was Lucius'! His baby belonged to the man he loved! _

But that also meant that the child was in danger if the red heads knew about it. Harry went from elated to depressed in one fluid moment. "Well, I shall just do my best then, won't I?" he asked to himself, feeling the steely resolve that he was so famous for.

Malfoy Manor

Severus emerged from the floo to find a distraught Draco and an unhappy Suzuki waiting for him.

"Well, Draco? What's the emergency?" he drawled. The younger Malfoy dragged him from the room and towards the Master's Chambers where his father lay in his bed, refusing food of any kind. When Draco walked out, Severus looked at his best friend, the man that had helped him with everything in the world.

"Lucius, what is happening to you? You fall to pieces over Harry Fucking Potter? What about Draco and his future children? Are you just going to waste away while your son watches you, not knowing how to help you?" Severus couldn't help but feel bad for the older blond.

"I can't help it, Severus. I love him! And now-" a coughing fit halted anything else that was going to be said.

Severus rolled his eyes and with a harsh "FUCK!" he told Lucius a secret that he had kept buried for many years. It was something that only he and his girlfriend at the time knew. After his confession, Lucius stared at him like he had a snake crawling from one nostril to the other.

"If that's true, then-!" Lucius couldn't believe it! He was on the brink of getting his Harry back!

Ooooo, CLIFFIE FROM HELLL! I swear on my guinea pigs' lives that though I am writing a KKM drabble all month long, I shall not neglect you my faithful Seeing Red readers. I love all of you and wish for you to write me more often!


	7. Chapter 7

Seeing Red Chapter Seven

A/N: Ok, huge thanks once again to my lovely beta. The poor girl sacrificed her math to finish my chappie on time! THANK YOU DESO! And another big thanks to vergilswrath for allowing me to use the awesome idea that made this fic possible. My spell corrector thingie changed the name. so that is the correct one, and you need to check out The First Mistake. I got my plot moving idea from it, and Jack was only too kind to let me use it.

Quick word: for those of you who don't know yet, Harry is pregnant with Lucius Malfoy's baby. It's not a big thing yet, but by the time you finish this, it will be. So, yeah. Read and review, and hopefully Hell has wifi, cause that is where I'm going now. Bye!

Harry was afraid. He sat in the healer's office for his first prenatal check-up, wishing he knew how far along he was. If the baby was too far along, then he was afraid that the Weasleys would force him to abort the baby before they invoked the infidelity clause in the marriage contract. He knew that they wanted his money and properties, and therefore would kill Lucius' baby rather than allow the divorce.

"Hello, there. I'm Healer Blankenship. I'm going to be your healer for the entire pregnancy. Are you ready to begin?"

Harry removed his robes and shirt before hopping up onto the examining table. "Um, sir? Will this test tell us how far along I am?" he asked, slightly fearful.

Thankfully the healer seemed to be sympathetic to his plight, for he sent Molly out of the room. Percy was at work, and wouldn't be bothered to attend anyways. Blankenship had the raven haired boy lay back and waved his wand in an intricate pattern over his lower belly before conjuring an image that appeared next to Harry's head. "There's your child. It's too little to see much, but that shrimp looking thing is it. You are approximately nine weeks along. Now, what is wrong?"

"Nothing, sir," Harry answered quietly.

"'Nothing' thunder! Please, you can tell me. You are under some stress, and if I don't know what is wrong, then I cannot help you. If it's about your in-laws, I promise not to say anything. Patient confidentiality and all that." Blankenship had put his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked into tearful green eyes, and the young man broke down sobbing.

Through the hiccups and snot, the healer heard the whole story and he handed the distraught teen a handkerchief, "Don't worry. Lucius and I were friends back in Slytherin House. He was a first year when I was in my seventh, and he helped me get out of detention once. I'll get word to him and help you fool the Weasleys, ok?"

"Ok, and thank you. I'd die if my baby were harmed." Harry sniffed and wiped his face again. "Can you tell Lucius that I love him and I miss him?"

Molly stomped through the door and the healer gave her the potions that Harry needed; he told her that Harry needed fresh air and sunshine to have a happy pregnancy. When Molly asked how far along Harry was into the pregnancy, Blankenship replied, "About four weeks."

Back at Malfoy Manor, Lucius was finally strong enough to get into the bath by himself without the help of a levitation charm from Draco and Severus. Just as he settled down and began to relax in the hot soapy water, he heard the Floo ring. Cursing, he summoned Dippy to see who it was. What he didn't expect was his school role model, Avery Blankenship, to rush into the marble bathing room in a flurry of white medi-robes.

"Lucius! I just had Harry Potter come into my office, and he said to tell you that he loves you and he misses you. Oh! And he's nineweekspregnantwithyourbaby!" He stood there hyperventilating, trying to breathe.

"Ok, I understood that you saw my Harry, and that he said he loves me, but what was that last part? Take a deep breath and try again, slowly."

The excited healer inhaled deeply, and began again slowly as ordered: "I saw Harry today. He said to tell you that he loves you, and misses you, and he is nine weeks pregnant with your baby," Avery repeated, before his knees gave out and he flopped onto the stool that rested next to the tub.

"It won't be long until I get him back. Severus told me something that will help us out immensely. Can I tell you something, my old friend?"

Blankenship nodded his head and sent a rush of healing magic to the younger man who needed it.

"This is a secret that is so scandalous - if it got out, then it would ruin the minister as well as the entire Weasley family. About twenty-five years ago, Severus Snape and Lily Evens were dating. Well, she came up pregnant, and under the 34th Rule of The Wizarding Families Act, they had to give up the baby after he was born. The child was found by the Weasley patriarch who saw the baby in the hospital wing's maternity ward. He and his wife had just lost a child and he took the infant which had Lily's red hair and Severus' black eyes and adopted him. They named him, Percival Arturius Weasley."

Blankenship's jaw hit the black marble floor at that declaration, and Lucius noted with amusement when he fainted away. He was thrilled to have this information. His law wizard, Foxworth was working to get them another hearing, based on the fact that incest is in fact illegal. If he had to, he'd also play the infidelity card, and claim that he and Harry had a sexual relationship before the marriage.

Yes, all in all, life was looking up.

Back at the Burrow, Harry was helping Molly set the table for dinner. Ron and Ginny were both away at school, but Percy and Arthur would be home and hungry. Harry was out of his room due to the healer's words. She had been warned for depression and possible suicide, so Molly reminded herself to warn Percy about him.

When the two men came home, and after a lengthy talk to her third eldest son, it was decided that Harry would be allowed to leave the rooms and spend time downstairs with his mother-in-law. She was more concerned for her grandchild, than Harry. They were sitting in the den in front of the radio listening to the news when an owl tapped on the window, announcing a delivery.

Arthur took the letter and glanced at the seal, paling before passing it on to Percy. The red head too lost his red complexion and his freckles stood out even bolder against his pasty flesh.

Mr. Percival Arturius Weasley,

It has come to the attention of this office, The Department of the Control and Regulation of Wizarding Marriages, that you have married a sibling by your mother, one Lillian Felicia Evans. A hearing to decide on the fate of your bonding with Harrison James Potter will be convened tomorrow at the Third District Wizengamot Council Room at precisely 9:00 anti-meridian sharp. Do not attempt to leave the country as a trace has been placed on your magic, and that of your spouse. Doing so will result in an Auror Enforcement Squad being dispatched to arrest you and bring you in by force.

Thank you for your cooperation in this matter.

Signed,

Mauricia Fomaldehylden-Octobershiressen (I enjoy this name, and added the 's' in the second last name to make it 'to eat' in German)

After reading the letter for the third time, Percy glanced at his parents and ran upstairs to his room, leaving the parchment discarded on the floor. Harry bent to pick it up and scanned the missive. He gasped in shock: If Lily Evans was Percy's mum, then that made his husband his half brother! He handed the letter to the two elder Weasleys and followed Percy's sobs up the stairs to their rooms, shivering in disgust along the way.

Across the country in Malfoy Manor, Lucius, Draco, and Suzuki made things ready for their wayward teen to come home.


	8. Chapter 8

Seeing Red Chapter Eight

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been very busy with stuff. And doing things. Oh well, here's the next chapter! Only two more to go! If any one has any ideas for baby names for Harry and Lucius' baby, send them in a review! And as always, read and review.

P.S, Not beta-ed. She's busy and I don't want to disturb her. HI! HOW ARE YOU DESO?

The next morning the Weasleys all went to the ministry for the hearing. Arthur and Molly both had bloodshot eyes. How could they not have known that Percy was born from Lily Evans? He had seen the baby in the bassinet with a writ from the director of Wizarding Family Department, and he knew the child would be put into an orphanage. He took the child to his bereaved wife as she lay in the room, crying for their dead child. It would have been a girl had she lived.

The Weasley parents fell in love with the red haired little boy; he had a slightly darker shade than their own flaming red hair. All in all, a perfect fit.

Now, now their beautiful boy was possibly getting into serious trouble for incest and impregnating his younger half brother. If found guilty, he'd be forced to pay a reparation to the ministry on Harry's behalf, and the child will be destroyed as an abomination. Molly may dislike Harry, but there was no denying that his child would be beautiful. She could picture a little boy with Percy's height and dark auburn hair with blazing green eyes from Harry.

Her musings were interrupted when they arrived at the council room. They were ushered into the room by the bailiff wizard and shown to their places. Harry had seen the white blond hair of his Lucius and Draco, and the golden blond braid of Suzuki. He wanted to run over to them and drown in their embraces, but Arthur's hand on his shoulder prevented it. He was directed to a table up front opposite of Law Wizard Foxworth, who unsurprisingly had a bottle of Red Bull sitting next to the water pitcher. The man then reached into his robes and pulled out a small orange bottle of 5 Hour Energy and poured it into the bigger one and took a long pull from it.

They were directed to stand for the magistrate that was going to preside over the hearing. The prosecuting side gave their argument, and thankfully Foxworth wasn't in what Harry had deemed his 'Pokemon' mode. He gave the argument that Harry and Percy were half brothers, and that Severus Snape was the one who had fathered the red head from the same woman that bore Harry.

Over an hour later, the magistrate had read over the court appointed healers' report, "Mr. Harry Weasley; you are currently pregnant with a child by your husband/brother, correct?" she was looking slightly ill. How was she going to tell the expectant mother that he was going to lose his child?

"Madame Magistrate!" the voice of Healer Blankenship cut through the room, "The child is not Percival Weasley's. He is nearly 9 weeks pregnant by his lover, Lucius Malfoy!" he was ordered to sit down or be arrested for contempt of court.

Foxworth stood up and asked for a pre-natal paternity potion. This would determine whether or not the baby would be allowed to live or die. Harry held his hand out and hissed in pain as his finger was pricked to permit the blood to drip into the vial. In a poof of smoke, a charred piece of parchment flew into the magistrate's hand.

"Well, this confirms it. The baby belongs to Lucius Malfoy. It will be allowed to live. Tell me young man," she said, pointedly glaring at the raven haired teen, "did you tell your husband about your less than innocent ventures with Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, Madame. I didn't. I hate Percy, and I am in love with Lucius. He treats me so kindly and doesn't force me to have sex with him, and he doesn't beat me and make me cook and clean for him. And his family loves me, like I do them."

The lady then spoke to the room, "Court is in recess while I and young Harry retire to my chambers for a talk. We will reconvene in an hour." a bang of the gavel officiated her commands.

While the two were gone, those in attendance pointedly ignored the other group. Draco and Suzuki looked through their Pokemon cards and argued over who had the better monster. Lucius pulled out a book on baby names and began to flip through it, looking for the perfect name for his future child. Foxworth collapsed onto his table, his head echoing a loud THUNK! and began to drool in his sleep. The Weasleys sat there thinking of the money they would get for the infidelity clause being breached. Sure Harry and Percy were half brothers, but Harry was brought into their marriage less than virginal.

"All rise!" the bailiff yelled as the lady magistrate came into the room with Harry following soon after. They were ordered to be seated before the Judge spoke.

"It is the decision of this court that the marriage of Harrison James Potter and Percival Arturus Weasley is an incestuous union, and is therefore dissolved. It is also true that while Harry entered into the marriage while impregnated by another man, no reparation shall be imparted to the Weasley family. That money will be placed into an interest bearing account for teenagers who become pregnant before graduating and unmarried. The fund will be called _The Percy Weasley Fund For Underage Pregnant Magical Children._ However, since the contract was indeed breached, Mr. Potter will serve 24 hours of community service to the charitable organisation of his choosing." the magistrate banged her gavel and announced court to be dismissed.

Harry ran and jumped into his lover's arms, knocking the man back into his chair. Tears were flowing from four sets of eyes, while in the other three sets, red was all they saw. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stomped out of the door, and when Percy made to follow, Harry grabbed his sleeve.

"Percy, since we can't be married, and seeing how we're brothers, can we be friends?"

Percy pried the little raven's fingers off his robes and dusted off imaginary filth, "Nothing would be more repugnant. You are nothing more than a little slut. I hate the very ground you walk on, and I hope you and that bastard you carry die as painfully as possible. Never, ever touch me again." he stalked off leaving a sobbing green eyed boy behind.

"Draco," Lucius muttered, "go wake up Foxworth. Just be careful not to startle him too badly."

"Yes, Father." Draco pulled Suzuki behind him over to where the man still lay in a pool of his own saliva. When Suzuki poked him in his ribs, he twitched. Draco shook his shoulder a little roughly.

"MONKEY BACON!" he screamed, jumping up. Suzuki leapt into his fiancé's arms and hid his face.

Back at the manor, Lucius was having no luck in stopping his Harry's tears. So, he took him upstairs and into their bedroom. "Harry, I have a surprise from myself, Draco, and Suzuki. But you have to promise to stop crying, ok?" he tilted his chin up and kissed his pink lips.

"O-ok. I'm sorry." he hiccoughed and took the silk handkerchief offered by the older man. After he wiped his face of the tears and snot, Lucius covered his eyes and led him through a door that was off the bedroom. Harry let out a deep gasp at what was revealed to him.

A/N II: Heh heh heh. I'm such a bitch! I apologize for the court scene. I have no clue how English Court works, or even how divorce works, so maybe in the Wizarding World, it's faster. I DO know that it's not instantaneous, so there.

Anyways, like I said, I need help for baby names. I only want wizardy sounding names. There are only 2 chapters left till the end. I was wondering, should I write an epilogue with Draco and Suzuki having a baby? Leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

Seeing Red

Epilogue

By: AirKnitter

A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry for the wait, you cannot even imagine. I have hit a brick wall with this fic, and it isn't even funny. So, I'm ending it now before it gets out of control and consumes my soul. Lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so yeah. I'm just playing around with them.

On with the show!

It was a year later, and Harry and Lucius was happily married with a son. The littlest Malfoy was welcomed into the family with open arms. They had named him Schuyler Octavius Jameson Potter-Malfoy. Last February saw the wedding of Draco and Suzuki, and they were expecting their first as well.

Percy Weasley was disgraced, and was found in his bathtub with his wrists slashed, and a transfigured razor blade on the floor next to him.

Fudge was forced to resign out of public humiliation at forcing brothers to get married. The last time anyone saw him, he was face down in the gutter in a puddle of his own vomit and bodily excrements. Harry had decided to stay home with his baby while Lucius oversaw the running of the various businesses that his family owned. Draco had finished his NEWTS, and was an intern with his father. Suzuki helped Harry with the family, and had a massive collection of Pokemon cards and plushies.

All of them shared one thought: All's well that ends well.

The end.

A/N II: I know. Not what I wanted. But I had to end it, and it was driving me mad. Just so's you know, a reviewer brought up an interesting point: if Harry was sleeping with Lucius BEFORE the contract between him and Percy, then technically he was not in breach of it, thanks to the grandfather clause. He had no knowledge of it, so let's all use our reality avoidance powers and pretend that it wasn't written.

If anybody has a new idea for a fic or one-shot, let me know. I need a new challenge.

Cheers!

Love, AirKnitter


End file.
